kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
To a Beautiful Flower
is the sixth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot Shunpei, the donut shop worker, and Wajima all fall for a woman selling power stones, but she sticks close to Haruto, particularly when a Phantom appears to be chasing after her. Synopsis While visiting Hungry for a sugar doughnut, Haruto learns the manager's normally silent worker has fallen in love with a beautiful girl and bought stone bracelets from her and feels envious to it. At the same time, at Omokagedo, Koyomi finds Shunpei and Wajima have also found love themselves. Later, Haruto finds the Phantom Gnome attacking a rich man named Yamagata and his girlfriend Manami. Overpowered by Kamen Rider Wizard in Hurricane Style, Gnome escapes into the ground with Wizard sending Blue Unicorn after him. Brought to Yamagata's manor, Haruto informs him and Manami of the Phantom's intent and calls Rinko to help him keep an eye on them to find out which one is the Gate that Gnome is after. However, upon hearing that Rinko is a cop, Manami decides to go home with Haruto, accompanying him before she ditches him when she learns he can only use his magic to fight Phantoms and nothing else. By the time Haruto finds Manami, she is surrounded by Shunpei, Wajima, and the donut shop worker who all claim to be dating her. Exposed to have been scamming money off her dates, not seeing anything wrong about it, Manami takes her leave before she is dragged underground by Gnome. Alerted by Blue Unicorn and using his Land Style to reach Manami, Kamen Rider Wizard fights Ghouls before saving Manami as he explains that saving her is something he must do regardless of her profession. When Gnome causes a cave in to escape him, Haruto finds that Manami has left during the fight. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : *Manami Kawasaki's father: *Manami Kawasaki's mother: *Clown: *Couple: *Waiter: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Gnome: Wizard Ring *'Rings used:' **Transformation: Flame, Hurricane, Land **Magic: Unicorn, Drill, Defend *'Style Used:' **Flame Style, Hurricane Style, Land Style Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 33, Morphin'! Powered Custom. *The episode was premiered in North America on TV Japan in May 6, 2017. *This episode marks Haruto's first time transforming into Wizard directly with another Style, rather than transforming into his primarily used Flame Style first. In this case, Land Style. *When Manami walks through a street there's a reference to the end scene from [[Beauty, an Egg, and the Sleeping Desire|episode 23 of Kamen Rider OOO]] and the beginning scene from [[Memories, Love, and the Marine Combo|episode 24 of Kamen Rider OOO]]. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 2 features episodes 6-9: To a Beautiful Flower, Buying Memories, A New Magic Stone and Dragon's Cry. 10201618 59e9a33d8999a.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 2, DVD cover 10191841 59e873374fa53.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「キレイな花には」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「キレイな花には」 Category:Kamen Rider Wizard